csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:C.Syde65/Archive 1
Welcome! RE: My MediaWiki pages Yeah, that's probably the best course of action — to start entirely from scratch instead of having to deal with a messy JS/CSS file. You don't even need 90% of the stuff there anyway. --I am k6ka Talk to me! 03:54, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :The best colour for the Nav'bar could be the off white thint f8f0f0 (Hex code). 04:00, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Well? That's one good colour, but then there's other good colours to choose from as well! :) -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 10:28, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Links to set up edit summary dropdown menu As you have requested on The Sims Wiki chat, here are the diffs for how I set up the gadget on my test wiki: https://k6ka-test.fandom.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js?diff=prev&oldid=5352 https://k6ka-test.fandom.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css?diff=prev&oldid=5353 https://k6ka-test.fandom.com/index.php?title=Template:Stdsummaries&diff=prev&oldid=5354 https://k6ka-test.fandom.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js?diff=prev&oldid=5355 --I am k6ka Talk to me! 02:29, January 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Nomination for Chat Moderator/Moderator/Rollback Hey, thanks for nominating me and approving it :) Smart Cookies (talk) 17:49, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Sapphire Moondust Hello C.Syde65. Is it a good idea to let Sapphire become a moderator on this Wiki, or at least that she nominates herself for moderator tools? Because I think that she could gain experience with those tools. What do you think? Leave a response on my talk page! :) [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']] [[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 13:47, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Message *You know who* sent me a message. I wanted to let you know. What should we do? I reallly doubt he really is going to change his behavior and he is only throwing a tanrum and wants me to get on his side. https://good-user-warshipping.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:92 [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']] [[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 12:39, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I reported the issue! [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']] [[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 09:08, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Comment Hi. I know I'm put under an ER. That's why I wanted to inform you. Can you say what you think about this comment? Those are comments that can lead to discussions! [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']] [[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 05:19, October 10, 2015 (UTC)https://sims.fandom.com/wiki/Fanon:Morton_Koopa_Jr.#comm-153131 Resignation Hello C.Syde. No I'm not going to resign from this Wiki! :P But I noticed that you resigned from MPGIS weikia. Sorry I was away in chat and I saw your message. I also resigned, I explained why in the comment section. [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']] [[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 10:13, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ER Hey C.Syde, it's going much better since I have that ER. I learned to refrain comments of DS. Even if they are sometimes annoying. I also learned, he is still a teen, and he might not know the difference between sarcasm and reality, such as that comment, but I'm an adult, and I should not react to such comments. [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']] [[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 11:05, October 16, 2015 (UTC) A questions that is burning my mind Hey C.Syde, I have a question. I know that Sapphire Moondust, a moderator has stopped with editing. But for good. I know that OoppDecks isn't also editing here, but he hasn't stopped with Wikia editing for good, he hasn't retired. Sapphire seem to have retired. Shall she be demoted? I know this Wiki is mostly runned by you, or should she be mentioned as: "Inactive"? [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']] [[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 15:22, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Theme I like this pink theme. --Vanilla Dazzle.... (on Community with you now) —Preceding unsigned comment added by Vanilladazzle (talk) 10:26 5 February 2016 (UTC) - :Thanks! :D This is where I find inspiration for my wiki theme. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:56, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Hm? Whats this wikia about? Beyonder (talk) 12:40, April 11, 2016 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Re:About Sims Stories Sims with Broken Face Templates I uploaded some images of the Sims as asked. Simmeranian (talk) 03:23, May 10, 2016 (UTC)simmeranian Can I Be An Admin? Can I Be A Sysop/Admin 'Pls! —Preceding unsigned comment added by Raymond Trevor (talk) 10:07 10 May 2016 (UTC) - :You will need to make a request here, if you ever wish to become an admin. ― 'C.Syde (talk | contribs) 11:22, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Remember Me? I was the guy you used to talk to on World of Cars Wiki before they blocked me, is there anywhere we can start a new discussion? Superbaddy4 (talk) 00:35, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey C. Syde....Vanilladazzle 18:38, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Chat C.Syde, from what I've seen on TSW I got the impression that our messages have not been understood by you, and that we were just talking to a wall. Dude, the next time I come online on chat (which is the 17th of August in the morning for me, but for you in the evening) then I really need to speak to you. I hope you understand, but I got some very important stuff to say and I hope you'll listen to it this time. [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']] [[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 15:27, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Sims Life Stories I'm late on responding to this sorry, but if you still need me to check out that specific Sim then sure I should be able to. Simmeranian (talk) 22:38, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hey C.Syde, I have been informed that it's your birthday today ;) Happy birthday, I hope you have a great day :) [[User:Vpetmad|'Vpetmad']] (talk) 12:01, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks Vpetmad. It was a great birthday! :D ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 12:03, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Old Wikia logo https://i.imgur.com/UQvl8la.png A high-resolution transparent render of the old Wikia wordmark. Personal favour ;D -SPD •�� ' 20:42, October 13, 2016 (UTC) User Categories Hey, I was wondering how did you make the User categories? I was wanting to do the same thing on TDL. [[User:TheKorraFanatic|'TheKorraFanatic]] [[User talk:TheKorraFanatic|'(MESSAGE WALL)']] 19:04, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Avatar Why is it black and white? ~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) USER WALL 14:59, October 13, 2017 (UTC) I don't know either... ~ Mihai Gradin 15:48, October 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: Info-box template draft You're welcome. Lady Aleena (talk) 06:02, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Happy New year! Wish you a wonderful year ahead !! May this new year bring in countless smiles in your life !! Aastha Thakur55 (talk) 09:04, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :Happy new year C.Syde and I wish you the best for 2018 :D [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']] [[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 12:49, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so much Syde! So glad to be your friend :) Hope the coming year fullfils all your wishes and May you achieve everything that you deserve :) Happy new year!! Aayushi Thakur (talk) 06:41, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Spell check and Question HEy Syde. its Venz412. can I ask you a question what are the contents can be made like stories, fanon characters, Etc. thanks TheAlLieDGeneralsTalk 11:36, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Started new section Can I be friends with you? PictureField55 (talk) 18:07, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hello I found this wiki by looking at your website. User:Jodan111 —Preceding undated comment added 01:51, January 12, 2018 (UTC) - Greetings! hey, its been a long time . Hope you're having fun ! and i hope to be more frequent here. Thanks again for the help you give me always. Aastha Thakur55 (talk) 10:30, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Un-banned from Bandipedia Can I please be un-banned from Bandipedia? I am a crash fan too. Sikid4000 (talk) 21:17, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Sikid4000 Greetings How are you? Seyurian18 (talk) 20:19, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Hello! I just wanted to let you know that I am really impressed by the job you did here. It looks so nice. Acquiescence2 (talk) 09:24, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much! For fixing my user and user talk pages! I thought the bot would have taken care of that when it renamed me. Salutatorian (talk) 05:37, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Other accounts I don't know how to delete the other accounts. Plz help me! --ChocolateLexiRocks1 (talk) 08:46, April 6, 2018 (UTC)ChocolateLexiRocks1 Chief You are the chief :P Daryurian18 (talk) 09:32, April 23, 2018 (UTC) RE: Chief What a interesting name Daryurian18 (talk) 09:37, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Strange [[User:TheSonofCharlusPotter| TheSonofCharlusPotter ]][[User talk:TheSonofCharlusPotter| ' Talk ']] 07:09, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :Maybe report it to Staff using the bug form? --[[User:TheSonofCharlusPotter| TheSonofCharlusPotter ]][[User talk:TheSonofCharlusPotter| ' Talk ']] 10:59, May 24, 2018 (UTC) RE: Your nomination for Discussion Moderator rights Thanks a lot Syde! I will make sure that I will not abuse my rights. Btw, how can I delete messages in ? Thanks again! --[[User:TheSonofCharlusPotter| TheSonofCharlusPotter ]][[User talk:TheSonofCharlusPotter| ' Talk ']] 10:17, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :oh ok thanks for explanation [[User:TheSonofCharlusPotter| TheSonofCharlusPotter ]][[User talk:TheSonofCharlusPotter| ' Talk ']] 10:47, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Bot I'm so sorry for the repetitive questions but I just realised that you can change bot statuses... On my wiki, where I'm admin, I can't...How can you flag accounts as bots??? [[User:TheSonofCharlusPotter| TheSonofCharlusPotter ]][[User talk:TheSonofCharlusPotter| ' Talk ']] :How can my wiki become one of those wikis? Sorry [[User:TheSonofCharlusPotter| TheSonofCharlusPotter ]][[User talk:TheSonofCharlusPotter| ' Talk ']] 11:14, May 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh ok thanks a lot [[User:TheSonofCharlusPotter| TheSonofCharlusPotter ]][[User talk:TheSonofCharlusPotter| ' Talk ']] 11:22, May 24, 2018 (UTC) can i be a mod or a admin milliewhite40 —Preceding unsigned comment added by Milliewhite400 (talk) 12:05, June 14, 2018 (UTC) - ‎ Hey Hey Crash Daryurian (The Mighty Turian) 16:18, June 21, 2018 (UTC) RE: Hey You are a dingo you are a dile you are Dingodile. Daryurian (The Mighty Turian) 08:41, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Are you? The famous Crash bandicoot? Daryurian (The Mighty Turian) 13:13, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Hey C.Syde, when you have a moment can we talk? It's not really urgent, I just want to ask a Community Councilor a few questions about some stuff that I'd like to keep vague on here in the rare chance of being stalked. Thanks! ^^ ~Ember Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push. 01:36, August 26, 2018 (UTC) :^ Thank you, C.Syde, and sorry for ranting so hard, lol. :( :') ~Ember Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push. 02:43, August 26, 2018 (UTC) A little something A memento from the Discord to keep as a memory for you. :3 --Icier (talk) 22:57, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Special Day I don't usually leave messages like this but for a special friend like you I couldn't resist. Happy birthday C.Syde! Please have a good time today! --Icier (talk) 00:48, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Get rid of this page https://csydes.fandom.com/wiki/Brought_Ia_FUKCING_FAGGOO It's blank and has rude language. Bubbz3388 (talk) 14:00, October 27, 2018 (UTC)Bubbz3388 I'm here 'Ello. Nice poll on Lemons. Endcat ��aka�� ,Ender is a cat TM{Book of humble guest}'' 16:10, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Hi there. Hello there. I am new to this wiki. —Preceding unsigned comment added by ZachofAniville15New (talk) 15:46, February 21, 2019‎ (UTC) - Hello How are you Daryurian (The Mighty Turian) 09:57, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Chat Hey syde ,sorry I can go through the chat —Preceding unsigned comment added by Caty1603 (talk) 04:47, April 29, 2019 (UTC) - Hey How are you? Daryurian (The Mighty Turian) 21:36, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Discord has crashed on me And l can't get back on it l have tried reloading it too Surprise the fun loving pony (talk) 17:36, May 25, 2019 (UTC)